


One Shots

by CptnMatthewCrawley



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 8,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22070617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CptnMatthewCrawley/pseuds/CptnMatthewCrawley
Summary: short scene fanfics between Robert and Aaron Sugden Dingle.
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	1. New Years Hangover

"Ugh remind me to never drink Tequila again." Robert Moaned

"I did you wouldn't listen." Aaron replied

"I'm going back to bed." Robert whispered

"I thought you would." Aaron replied.

"Don't mock me I'm dying." Robert moaned.

"I bought you some juice and some toast." Aaron said putting said items down onto Robert's bedside table along with the box of paracetamol.

"Thanks sorry I'm being so needy today I just feel dreadful." Robert said.

"Pretty much could say Vic and Adam would agree with you there." Aaron replied and Robert nodded before closing his eyes once more against the pounding in his skull.


	2. Bad Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert comes home in a foul mood.

"Whoa what happened?." Aaron asked as Robert slammed the front door and stormed up the stairs.

Robert ignored Aaron completely and went into their bathroom and switched on the taps running a bath adding bubbles he hated Nicola for putting him in this mood.

Aaron decided to leave him alone for a bit then went to check on him.

"What she do now?." He asked.

" I have to drive to Brussels on your birthday. " Robert said his face falling.

"Its fine we can celebrate once you're home." Aaron said and Robert just looked at him his eyes swimming with tears.

"I wanted to make it perfect" he whispered.

"Any time with you is perfect I love you so much Robert Jacob Sugden Dingle." Aaron said 

" I love you too always Aaron Sugden Dingle. " Robert replied.


	3. Pain

**Robert slammed the front door and dashed upstairs into the bathroom he was just washing his face when Aaron got home Aaron looked at him concern on his face.**

**"You alright?." He asked he was worried seeing how pale Robert was and how he was clutching his stomach.**

**"Not really I have a blinding headache and I still feel sick." Robert whispered tears filling his eyes.**

**"Oh baby." Aaron whispered wrapping his arms round Robert and holding him tightly.**

**"I puked in the car I'm sorry." Robert whispered hoarsely and Aaron sighed.**

**" Look you get into bed I'll sort the car out and make you a drink okay." Aaron said.**

**Robert nodded and went to bed while Aaron went to clean up the puke in Robert's car he was just scrubbing the carpet mats when Liv got home.**

**Liv raised a eyebrow " Rob isn't well he's in bed." Aaron said.**

**Aaron finished cleaning up the puke and followed Liv inside Robert was lying on the sofa wrapped in a blanket.**

**"You feeling any better?." Aaron asked and Robert shook his head.**


	4. What's the matter?

**Aaron shut the front door of Mill cottage and headed straight upstairs Liv had come into the pub and said she'd seen Robert heading home with what appeared to be tears flowing down his cheeks.**

**"Rob you awake babe?." Aaron called they rarely used terms of endearment but right now it felt like the right thing to say.**

**Aaron pushed open their bedroom door and felt his heart thump in his chest Robert was barely visible in their bed he was buried deep in the covers the only sound soft whimpers coming from underneath where he lay curled up as much as his six foot frame would allow.**

**"Oh Rob babe it's gonna be okay I'm here now darlin what happened to get you so upset?." Aaron asked sitting down beside the quivering lump.**

**"It's nothin I'm fine." Robert said and Aaron shook his head.**

**"Like I believe that your in bed way earlier than normal something is wrong Rob please talk to me." Aaron said and Robert lowered the covers exposing his flushed face wet with tears.**

**"It was horrible he was so mean he told me I was wrong and I should kill myself just for being bisexual Aaron." Robert said as more sobs tore through him shaking his slender frame.**

**"Oh love come ere your not any of those things your Robert my Robert and I will always love you." Aaron said and pulled Robert into a tight embrace.**

**Burying his face into Aaron's chest Robert let himself be held and comforted by the man he loved.**


	5. Hospital

**Aaron heard his phone ringing and dug it out of his pocket when he answered the voice on the other end informed him that he was speaking to Kate Jackson a nurse in A and E at Hotten General Hospital and was he Robert Sugdens husband.**

**Aaron confirmed he was and asked what had happened Kate gave limited details just asked for Aaron to get there as soon as he could.**

**Stuffing his phone back in his pocket Aaron grabbed his keys jacket and wallet and left the house when he pulled up he found Jimmy waiting for him.**

**"What's he done now?" He asked and Jimmy sighed**

**"Fell out of the cab when he got back he's got bruised ribs a fractured wrist and a mild concussion stupid boy tried to drive home but he threw up so I drove him here." Jimmy explained as Kate appeared to take Aaron to see Robert.**

**Robert was sitting up a ice pack held to his head his wrist was in a sling and Robert was whiter than the sheets he rested on he had a oxygen monitor clipped to his finger and just looked a mess.**

**"You tryin to put me in a early grave?." Aaron asked as Robert just looked at him and burst into tears.**

**"I'm sorry." He whispered**

**"Just don't do it again please no more hospitals." Aaron said hugging Robert best he could.**


	6. Meds

**Robert sat on the sofa in the back of the pub he wasn't feeling great and had asked Chas if it was okay to sit in the back and rest until Aaron arrived.**

**Robert barely registered falling off the sofa onto the floor wedged between it and the table he began to shake and his head whacked against the floor repeatedly.**

**Cain wandered in and saw him and his eyes widened "oh shit Sugden." He said and ran through to the bar.**

**"Aaron." He called and his nephew appeared.**

**"Where's Robert?." Aaron asked and Cain told him and Aaron bolted through to the back room.**

**"Mum move the table." He said and Chas did as instructed while Aaron got Robert lying flat.**

**"He's having a partial seizure can you find his pills and phone a ambulance please?." He asked as he held Robert's head still on his knees.**

**"Of course love anything else I can do?." Chas asked and Aaron shook his head.**

**He knew Robert was epileptic he'd seen the bracelet round his wrist enough times.**


	7. Meds 2

**Six weeks after his seizure Aaron was again sat beside Robert in Hotten General Robert was asleep at last he had been seizing on and off for over two hours he'd been awake some of the time but his eyes had been flickering the whole time.**

**"What happened ospital?." Robert croaked opening his eyes and Aaron nodded "afraid so you had a bad one at the pub we were eating lunch." Aaron said.**

**Robert sighed tears gathering in his eyes "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to scare you it happened again didn't it?." He said starting to cry.**

**" They're saying you might need some different medication they're going to run some tests to see what's going on it'll be okay whatever happens we'll deal with it." Aaron said.**

**Robert nodded and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand he spotted the IV and sighed looking at Aaron.**

**"You wouldn't stop it was scary Rob I didn't think you were going to wake up this time I've seen bad ones before." Aaron explained he left out the part about Robert throwing up and wetting himself to spare Robert any embarrassment.**

**"Home?." Robert whispered and Aaron shook his head " not yet baby you're not well right now you've got something else going on." Aaron said.**

**Robert nodded tears flowing down his cheeks he was scared he hated having epilepsy sometimes.**


	8. Tears

**Robert was slumped on the sofa head in his hands as tears ran in rivers down his cheeks he had done the one thing he swore he would never do he'd gone to see Diane despite everyone telling him not to Diane hadn't exactly been supportive when he came out a month ago on his 36th birthday and had all but accused him of lying when he'd told her what his father had done all those years earlier when he was 15 and Jack had caught him kissing another lad.**

**Aaron opened the door and kicked off his boots and hung up his coat and then he saw the lounge light was on and went to see who was in there when he saw Robert curled up asleep on the sofa Aaron sighed he knew Robert hadn't been sleeping for a while now and clearly something happened tonight as he stepped closer Aaron saw tears on Robert's cheeks and a red mark like a handprint on his cheek along with a small graze and a split to his handsome husband's lower lip.**

**"Oh baby." He whispered crouching down and softly kissing Robert on the forehead.**


	9. Just leave me alone

**Aaron walked through the door and into the middle of a heated conversation between his heavily pregnant husband and what sounded like Diane on the phone.**

**"No Diane I won't be having a abortion because as it so happens Aaron and I want this baby." Robert said gritting his teeth against his building anger why couldn't Diane just accept that he wanted this baby he wanted to be a dad was it really too much to ask?.**


	10. Why did you do it?

**Robert blinked and almost immediately slammed his eyes shut against the lights Aaron looked up hearing his husband moan and took his hand in his giving it a comforting squeeze he watched Robert's eyes as they slowly opened again and Robert focused on him.**

**" Oh Rob thank god you're awake how you feeling now you daft idiot?." Aaron asked and Robert shrugged then winced as the movement made his head pound.**

**"What happened why am I here?." He asked and Aaron stared at him in disbelief.**

**"I found you lying on the hall floor you had tried to top yourself you were sick in the ambulance and they had to pump your stomach you silly man what made you do it?." Aaron asked and Robert shook his head.**

**",I don't know I'm so sorry Aaron I just felt worthless." Robert said starting to cry his shoulders shaking.**

**"Oh baby it's okay you're okay you're going to be fine sweetheart." Aaron whispered soothingly rubbing his thumb across Roberts knuckles as he spoke.**

**" I feel sick. " Robert said swallowing hard against the urge to vomit.**

**"Its okay there's a bowl here just let it out I've got you it's okay." Aaron said softly helping Robert to sit up and rubbing his back as his stomach constricted before he gagged and threw up nothing much came up and he was pretty soon reduced to dry heaving.**

**Aaron pressed the nurses buzzer and Kate appeared seeing how pale Robert was she left the room and returned with a syringe and another clean emesis bowl she quickly administered the medicine into Roberts IV port in his hand and took away the soiled bowl letting Aaron know she had given Robert a dose of anti nausea medicine to stop him being sick anymore.**

**"I want to go home." Robert said tears welling in his eyes again and a couple leaked down his pale cheeks.**


	11. talk to me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron tries to get Robert to talk to him.

It had been three weeks since Robert had tried to commit suicide and Aaron was still very worried about his now husbands fragile state of mind Robert had been quiet since the incident and he had lost the shine from his eyes Aaron watched as Robert picked at his sandwich one lunchtime and sighed, "Rob there's something wrong isn't there what's making you so sad darling? ." He asked and Robert shrugged as he ate some more of his sandwich tears gathering in his expressive blue green eyes.

"Talk to me rob please don't shut me out." Aaron pleaded and Robert just stared at Aaron as a few tears leaked down his cheeks.

"Oh sweetheart. " Aaron said simply getting up and wrapping his arms around Robert.

"I'm sorry I'm so pathetic. " Robert whimpered burying his face into Aaron and 😭 as if his heart was breaking he hated that he felt this way he didn't want to feel like this anymore he felt fragile all the time.

Aaron tried to calm Robert down as best he could because he understood.


	12. Pick Me Up.

"Aaron?." Robert's voice cracked as he heard his husband's breathless reply as he answered the phone.

"Rob what's happened where are you?." Aaron asked his breathing starting to calm down.

"Hotten General." Robert said simply and Aaron gulped and held his breath as Robert told him what had happened.

"I'm on my way I'll see you when I get there." Aaron replied and hurriedly hung up the phone before racing out to his car and driving off.

Robert was sat on a gurney in a quiet corner of A and E his eyes were closed and he appeared to be sleeping but his face was a mess his right eye was swollen and his lip was split and he had what appeared to be finger marks on his neck his left arm was in a sling and he was frowning in his sleep like state.

"What happened?." Aaron asked as a nurse appeared and began to assess Robert's injuries and asked him some basic questions.

"He was run off the road leading to Hotten the other driver was drunk and died at the scene." The nurse explained "but I don't think all of his injuries were caused by the accident." She said.

Robert shook his head "no Connor stop please stop your hurting me." He mumbled.

"He keeps saying that do you know what he means or who Connor is?." The nurse asked and Aaron nodded "he's talking about Connor Jensen his ex boyfriend from many years ago when Rob was living and working down in London long before we met I don't think they had the best relationship from what Robert has told me." Aaron said and the nurse nodded Robert's eyes flickered open and he started trying to sit up letting out a loud pain filled moan as he did so.

"Hey baby take it easy you're not well sweetheart you've been in a accident you've got some injuries just relax." Aaron said smiling at the nurse who said her name was Liz.

"Mr Sugden it's alright you'll be fine just rest now." She said but Robert ignored her which Aaron thought was rude then it dawned on him of course Robert's name had changed when they got married he was Sugden Dingle now but signed paperwork as Robert Jacob Dingle not Sugden.

"Rob babe hey now that's a bit rude Liz is only trying to help you please settle.down." Aaron said and Robert looked at him but obeyed knowing if Aaron was telling him to stop then it was or must be serious.

A couple of hours later Robert was allowed home with strict instructions to return if any of his symptoms got worse or if he started being sick.

Aaron drove home slowly knowing that any sudden jolts would hurt his injured man and Robert just stared out of the window a look of fear on his face.

"He's dead Rob he can't hurt you anymore he's gone for good." Aaron soothed seeing the fear on Robert's pale face.

As they reached home at bramble cottage Robert stared at the battered purple door and sighed so much had been promised when he left that morning and now here he was with no car and feeling like he had just gone ten rounds with Mike Tyson.

"Cmon let's get you inside my love you need to rest and bed is the best place to do that." Aaron said softly breaking Robert out of his thoughts.

"Connor." Robert mumbled and his face dissolved in tears Aaron hurriedly got out of the car and went round to Robert's side opening his door he gathered Robert into his arms and held him gently but securely against his chest being mindful of his injured arm and wrist.

"I'm sorry." Robert sobbed burying his face deeper into Aaron's chest.

"Don't be I'm just glad you're okay and you'll get better soon I love you Robert Jacob Sugden Dingle." Aaron said softly kissing the side of Robert's blond head.

"I love you too Aaron Sugden Dingle." Robert replied and Aaron nodded

"Right come on let's get you inside." He said gently.


	13. It's okay you'll be okay.

"I think I'm dying." Robert groaned from his position slumped over the toilet in their ensuite bathroom they had been in there together for almost forty five minutes since Robert had woken up feeling very nauseous.

"You're not dying " Aaron replied still rubbing Robert's back as he retched painfully hard over the toilet Aaron tried not to listen to the sound of vomit hitting the porcelain.

"I must be I can't be living and feel like this it's horrible and I want it to stop." Robert whimpered and Aaron sighed wishing he could take away some of Roberts pain.

Robert heaved again and Aaron winced before leaning up to flush the toilet washing away Robert's disgusting mess hoping it would help Robert feel a bit better.

Robert flopped back against Aaron who wrapped his arms around his poorly husband and Robert rests his head on his chest.

"Feeling any better?." Aaron asked and Robert nodded.

"Can I go back to bed when I've cleaned my teeth?." Robert asked.

Aaron nodded and helped Robert to his feet and supporting him as he did so.


	14. Migraine

Aaron looked at his watch puzzled as to why he was hearing Robert's car pulling up onto their drive at only 1.30pm on a Friday afternoon his questions were answered though as the front door opened and Robert appeared his face was pale and his eyes were hidden behind his sunglasses even though it wasn't the brightest of sunny days.

"How come you're home this early love I thought it was year nine parents evening tonight?." Aaron asked.

Robert groaned loudly and covered his ears with his hands and Aaron nodded suddenly realising Robert had a migraine and a bad one at that, he walked over and wrapped his arms around Robert and Robert began to shake as he held back his tears.

"Oh bubba shhh it's okay don't cry sweetheart come on let's go get you lying down you'll feel better." Aaron whispered knowing his voice was likely similar to acid to Robert right then.

Aaron took hold of Robert's shaking hand and led him up the stairs onto the landing and into their bedroom sitting Robert down on the unmade bed Aaron crouched down and removed his husband's shoes and socks before reaching for his belt and unzipping and unbuttoning his fly and getting Robert to stand up briefly so he could remove his trousers leaving Robert just in his shirt and boxers.

"I feel like shit." Robert whispered his own voice making his head throb painfully, Aaron sighed and squeezed Robert's knee gently.

"Do you need anything before you crash out babe?." He asked softly and Robert nodded wincing as he did so.

"Dying for a wee I didn't go before I left school I was too focused on getting home without puking en route." He said.

Aaron nodded and helped him back onto his feet the migraine had to be bad because Robert let him stay while he emptied his bladder and then washed his hands at the sink.

"Here let's take this off." Aaron said undoing the buttons on Robert's shirt and slipping it down and off leaving it in a soiled sweaty heap on the floor.

"I feel terrible." Robert said and Aaron sighed in sympathy when Robert got a migraine he really suffered badly.

"I know you do baby let's get you lying down yeah it'll be okay I'm here baby." Aaron soothed and Robert nodded wincing as the action made his head pound and he swallowed hard against the feeling of nausea that washed over him.

"Feeling sick?." Aaron asked as Roberts face lost any remaining colour and he crashed to his knees his head over the toilet.

"Don't fight it baby just let it out you'll feel better." Aaron said watching as Robert battled internally to keep his stomach inside.

Taking off his sunglasses Robert leaned further over the toilet his eyes screwed shut and moaned loudly as another wave of unforgiving nausea crashed over him he stood no chance this time and coughed as his lunch and breakfast made a messy and loud reappearance into the toilet Aaron winced trying not to listen to the sound of vomit hitting the toilet below his suffering husband.

"That's it just let it out it's okay I'm here I'm right here." Aaron said rubbing Robert's back soothingly.

"Dad?." A voice called out and Robert winced at the sudden sound that wasn't Aaron.

"Be there in a bit Seb go grab a snack mate." Aaron called back and Sebs footsteps faded into the kitchen.

"Think I'm done." Robert said moments later and Aaron helped him back onto his feet and back into their bedroom and got him into bed making sure their room was dark so that Robert could rest and recover in peace.

After flushing the loo and spraying some air freshener Aaron headed downstairs to check on Seb.


	15. Tears.

Robert opened the faded purple front door and stepped into the hall spotting Aaron's worn out work boots resting against the wall dried mud caked onto the soles and his hi Vis slung on the sofa in the hall as if taken off in a hurry.

"Aaron?." He called kicking off his own shoes and heading into the kitchen to make a cup of tea Aaron was slumped on a stool at the breakfast bar his head buried in his hands and his shoulders were shaking.

"Aaron hey hey what's wrong what's happened?." Robert asked forgetting about the tea and instead wrapping his arms around Aaron and holding him tightly Aaron's head tucked under his chin the dark hair tickling his chin.

"Adam he he's gone Rob he's left and taken Vic with him they went last night late Cain took them to the airport." Aaron sobbed and Robert just held on to him tighter rubbing his back trying to soothe his husband's anguish filled sobs.

"He will come back and so will Vic but they need to do this." Robert said.

"Can we stay in tonight I can't face the pub not right now?." Aaron asked and Robert just simply nodded.


	16. Spider.

Aaron stood watching Robert as he cleaned his teeth at the sink not noticing the massive black hairy spider on the windowsill close to the mug where they kept the toothbrushes but then it moved and it was like a bullet had hit Robert and he dived out of the bathroom and onto their bed scrambling back up the bed until he was against the headboard. "I I can't go back in please don't make me go back in please I really don't like spiders please Aaron get it out please." Robert whimpered his voice cracking as his heart rate increased and Aaron just stared at his husband Robert had never mentioned being scared of spiders before and they used to have sex surrounded by them in a barn during the days of their affair. "It's only a spider." He said and went into the bathroom closing the door only to hear Robert scream. "It's on my dressing gown Aaron it's on my dressing gown." He screamed his face had drained of colour and his hands were shaking as was his entire body, Aaron opened the bathroom door and dropped a plastic toothmug over the spider before finding a old payslip and then carrying it out of the room Robert remained on the bed tears streaming down his cheeks. By the time Aaron returned to their room Robert was trying to calm down but his breathing was still irratic and his hands were still shaking .


	17. Justin stomach flu.

Aaron snapped awake hearing a crash from downstairs rolling over he saw Robert was still sound asleep beside him so it had to be Justin there fourteen year old adopted son who had been abandoned as a nine year old and Robert and Aaron had met him at a open day at the children's home where they had soon adopted him and he had been a part of their lives for the last five years growing up alongside Austin Seb and Dani.

Aaron's POV.

Yawning I got out of bed and left our bedroom heading downstairs to check on Justin and I winced when I heard liquid splattering against tile, flicking on the light I sighed sympathetically seeing my eldest child throwing up in the sink his legs shaking with the force of the heaving that was shuddering through him.

"Just breathe when you can buddy." I whispered softly approaching Justin and starting to rub his back.

A few moments later Justin flopped back into my arms, "think I'm done Daddy." He croaked and I nodded kissing the side of his sandy colored haired head feeling the heat of his fever against my lips.

"Bed or couch?." I asked and Justin asked for couch and I helped him to settle down onto it covering him with a light blanket and putting a bucket and towel on the floor beside him incase he was sick again.

"Just go to sleep baby you'll feel better in the morning." I soothed and left the room returning to Robert who was still asleep.

When my alarm sounded I got up and went to wake Austin and Dani for school Austin was now twelve and Dani was eight and Justin was almost sixteen and about to take his GCSEs.

Austin was easy to wake Dani however loved her sleep I was just glad she wasn't the one who was ill as she was a nightmare when she was sick.

Justin was still dozing on the sofa when I looked into the living room on my way to the kitchen to make breakfast.

I heard Justin before I saw him dash past the kitchen into the bathroom off the hall and then I heard retching.

"Oh Justin that's gross shut the door." Austin yelled and I went to help Justin.

"It's okay bud you're doing great just try and catch your breath for me if you can." I soothed rubbing Justin's back in comforting circles as he heaved.

"Just take it easy no don't apologize." I said softly.

Robert appeared in the doorway dressed ready for work and offered to take Austin and Dani to school so I could focus on Justin.

Robert's POV.

I thought I heard noises like someone was throwing up and went to check and found Aaron crouched behind Justin in the downstairs bathroom Justin was still throwing up when I offered to take Austin and Dani to school and Aaron thanked me with a soft smile.

Aaron's POV.

After Robert left taking the other two with him and Justin finally stopped being sick I led him slowly back to the couch and placed my hand on his forehead.

"I'm just gonna grab the thermometer you stay here okay." I said and Justin nodded mornfully he looked like a kicked puppy his face was white as a ghost and he was shivering slightly and wrapped the blanket back around his shoulders.

I wandered into the now clean bathroom and fetched the supplies I needed from the medicine cabinet and went back to Justin.

"Open up." I asked and popped the thermometer under his tongue as we waited for it to beep he leaned into my side I took it out moments later as it beeped "38.3 a bit higher than is normal no wonder you feel so crappy huh nevermind I've got some fever reducer here and some stomach relaxer can you take both for me?." I asked as I poured out the correct dose of fever reducer for Justin's age into the little measuring cup.

Justin grimaced but nodded and downed the medicine making a face as he did so I knew it tasted foul as i had been ill myself not a week ago with a cold and Robert had dosed me up with it.

The stomach relaxer was peppermint flavour but Justin said it tasted like soft mushy chalk and almost gagged after swallowing it.

I sighed as Justin lay down pulling the blanket up to under his chin I watched as his tired eyes drifted shut and left him to sleep on the couch.

Robert's POV.

When I got home Austin was sat at the table doing his homework and Dani was watching cartoons on her tablet on the sofa opposite Justin who was sound asleep Aaron appeared from the downstairs bathroom with a bundle of dirty laundry under his arm.

"Hows Justin?." I asked and Aaron told me he was feeling a bit better and hadn't been sick for a few hours.

I offered to make dinner for Austin and Dani and Aaron thanked me.

Aaron's POV.

Robert made dinner tonight he did nuggets and chips for the kids and curry and rice for us I ate little but my stomach felt a little off and I couldn't eat much of the delicious curry Robert had made.

Robert's POV

Aaron was quiet during dinner and he ate very little I asked him if he was feeling alright and he admitted his stomach felt slightly off he still ate some of the curry I made but he didn't manage it all and he headed to bed early too I should've seen the signs.

Aaron's POV.

I opened my eyes and blinked sleepily at the the numbers on the alarm clock radio on my side of the bed 02.35 I groaned and sat up on the edge of the bed my left hand coming to rest on my stomach which was making ominous gurgling noises and swallowed hard as I felt a wave of nausea wash over me.

I burped and clapped a hand over my mouth before diving into our ensuite I didn't make it to the toilet and threw up loudly into the sink.

"Aaron?." I heard Robert shuffling out from under the duvet and tried to stop him from coming in to help.

"Oh baby it's okay just let it out." Robert said as I heaved and more sick splattered into the sink turning on the faucet Robert washed the chunky mess down the drain and filled up my toothmug before turning the tap off again and instructing me to take small sips.

"Sorry I really don't feel good." I whimpered and Robert nodded "I could tell at dinner you weren't feeling great at least it wasn't my cooking this time eh I think you've caught Justin's bug." Robert said and I hid my face in his bare chest.

"Come on let's get you sorted yeah hang on I'll get you some stomach relaxer." Robert said and measured some out for me I downed it and pulled a face at how grim it actually tasted Justin was right it was gross.

"You go and get back into bed while I clean up in here and fetch you a sick bowl." Robert said and I nodded.

It was a long night I woke up twice more to throw up and then I was stuck in the bathroom having diarrhea when Robert got up to sort the kids out ready for school Justin was feeling a lot better but still couldn't go back to school and I wasn't going to work so Robert took the other two in on his way to work.

I spent most of the day on the sofa watching old top gear re runs and trying not to throw up but it was hard going as my stomach was so unhappy.

Robert POV.

When I got home with Austin Aaron was sat on the floor of the downstairs bathroom his face was the picture of absolute misery and he looked to be in considerable pain.

"Oh baby." I breathed and went to help him he tried to argue and say he was fine but I knew better and remained with him as he threw up again nothing was coming up at this point just watery bile and some acid which burned his already sore throat.

"Just breathe." I whispered softly as I wet a washcloth and held it against Aaron's sweaty forehead.

Aaron leaned back against my chest and I rubbed his back soothingly trying to keep him.calm.

"I'm sorry." He croaked and I just shook my head. "It's alright don't apologize you aren't well." I said still rubbing his back.

"Can I have some water my mouth tastes like something died inside of it?." Aaron asked and I stood up to get him some and he used the first mouthful to rinse his mouth out and spat it into the toilet.

I looked up at Robert and I must have had such a miserable expression on my face that Robert just hugged me as if I were only Justin's age and kissed my forehead.

Robert was amazing all evening even though secretly he was feeling rough himself he later admitted he had felt ill all day at work but had stuck it out because there were exams coming up soon.


	18. Sickness and Health.

Robert's POV.

I woke up to a empty space beside me and because the sheets were cold he must have been up for quite a while he was so tired the night before he had driven from Hotten to Sheffield and back in a day.

His eyes were stinging as he sat up and spotted Aaron stood by the window watching the rain thundering against the window.

Robert got out of bed and approached his pale husband and wrapped his arms around Aaron.

"What's wrong baby?." Robert asked.

"Headache." Aaron replied.

"How bad?." I asked as tears flowed from Aaron's eyes and dripped off his chin.

"Bad as they get reckon it's almost migraine country it hurts that much" Aaron sobbed.

"Hang on I'll get you some of my triptan." Robert said and walked into their ensuite opening the medicine cabinet and pulling out the purple box.

Cracking out one of the tiny pink pills he fetched a glass of water before returning to Aaron.

Aaron's POV.

I stood by the window wincing as white hot pain thuded through my skull and suddenly I had a new found love and respect for Rob when he had a migraine if this was what he felt each time he developed one then I would never call him a baby ever again.

When I glanced over at our bed I saw Robert watching me and more tears began to flow down my pale cheeks I felt dreadful and wanted a cuddle from Robert I held out my arms and buried my face into Robert's chest as his arms wrapped securely around me and held me tight.

I felt better with my face buried in Robert's chest like my head wasn't going to explode and it made me able to talk to Robert without throwing up from the pain.

Robert's POV.

"Better?." He whispered and Aaron nodded slowly his eyes still screwed shut against the thumping pain in his skull and Robert sighed he knew migraines could be very stubborn sometimes and hoped Aaron would be better in the morning.

"Come on let's get back into bed you'll only be fit to be horizontal in a minute that triptan is powerful stuff when you're not used to it." He said and Aaron nodded before allowing Robert to help him back to bed.

"Just sleep baby I've got you." Robert soothed and Aaron nodded as he lay down with his head pillowed on Robert's chest.

Aaron POV.

Ahhh much better who knew such a tiny pill could do so much good I feel ready to sleep now the pain is fading but I know it will be back when the drug wears off.


	19. Brick Wall.

Aaron POV.

I was standing in the kitchen washing up after dinner when Robert crashed through the door tears streaming down his cheeks his breathing ragged and fast I put down the last plate into the drainage rack and hurried over as Robert's legs appeared to give way and he collapsed into my arms as I held him tightly against my chest I could feel him physically shaking as we fell to the floor I just held him tight against me protecting him.

"What's happened?." I asked and Robert just buried his head further into my chest as more tears soaked into my faded t shirt, "baby you're scaring me what's happened sweetheart talk to me tell me what's happened to get you so upset." Aaron asked.

"It it's Diane she she died today this morning she died Aaron she's dead Aaron and I can't do anything about it I had to tell Vic and I had to tell Andy over the phone " Robert sobbed.

"Oh bubba shhh it's okay I'm here I've got you just take a deep breath for me Rob I'm here I've got you." I whispered soothingly rubbing Robert's back to calm him down.

"I feel sick Aaron." Robert whispered and I sighed softly still rubbing his back suddenly Robert pulled out of my arms and ran to the downstairs bathroom and gagged over the sink I followed him and rubbed his heaving back.

Robert's POV.

I had to get home I didn't care about the department meeting I just wanted to get home and just be with Aaron he would understand better than anyone would, Aaron was washing up when I crashed through the door and all but collapsed into Aaron. 

I ended up throwing up into the downstairs bathroom sink it was disgusting but it made me feel better too.

Aaron's POV.

I cleaned Robert up and got him to drink some water and relax on the sofa while we watch TV he'd eaten on his way home from work he wasn't feeling well I could tell when we went to bed

"Headache?." I asked and he just whimpered in response and snuggled close to me hiding his face between my neck and shoulder his legs wrapped around my left leg crossing his feet above my left ankle and I realized that he was clearly exhausted and who could blame him he had been working long hours during the exam period at Hotten Academy being head of department and head of year was no easy task let alone a senior teacher.

"Oh Rob." I breathed feeling the shoulder of my t shirt become damp as Robert cried hearing his heartbreaking sobs made a lump form in my throat and I just held onto him.

Robert's POV.

Aaron was just amazing tonight he really was when I got home I was in a right state but he didn't complain he just supported me like he always does he's just the best and I am so lucky to have him in my life.

I've considered giving up teaching at Hotten Academy for a couple of months now I've been there for almost eighteen years after all and I just want to leave now before this job actually does kill me I'm depressed all the time these days I can't enjoy Aaron's company like I did and I've forgotten how to be happy.

As I drifted off to sleep held safe in Aaron's arms I decided I needed to talk to the senior management team in the morning and maybe find someone else to take on one of my other jobs.

Aaron's POV.

I heard Robert groan as his alarm sounded at quarter to six on Friday morning it had been three days since Robert had met with the senior management team to discuss his potential early retirement from teaching.

As I yawned and stretched Robert remained lying down and I looked at him in concern and reached out to feel his forehead.

"You're burning up baby how long have you been awake for?." I asked and Robert shrugged "since five been sick." He replied and I just nodded in concern before getting out of bed and going into our ensuite bathroom to fetch some medicine and the thermometer to check his temperature.

"38.1 not too high but high enough to make you feel a bit ropey right?." I asked and Robert nodded and I measured out a dose of fever reducer and Robert swallowed it with a grimace.

"That's vile." He croaked and I just nodded in sympathy.


	20. Holiday.

Robert's POV.

I love Greece it's so peaceful here I could stay here forever I was so happy when Aaron told me he had booked us a ten day holiday to here I brought us here for our honeymoon over ten years ago and it's still as beautiful ten years later the beach is lovely and the hotel pool is fab too I love just being able to relax and kick back without any worries about work or the kids or Tyson.

"Hey Aaron do you want to go out tonight?." I asked and Aaron looked up from the book he was reading and smiled softly before nodding his head.

"How about that authentic Greek restaurant down by the harbour?." He asked and I nodded we had been there on the first night of this holiday and they did the most delicious food.

Aaron's POV.

I think I did good getting Robert away from everything at home especially after Tyson was almost killed in a accident by the park and Robert had been the one to take him to the vet when someone had called him at home.

Robert had been off work ill with stress and I had decided he needed a decent holiday so I had booked us into the same hotel in Greece where we had stayed when we got married.

"Can I have mossaka?." I asked when Robert mentioned going out for dinner and I smiled when he nodded.


	21. Memories Replayed.

Robert snapped awake his breathing rapid and hitching as tears gathered in and then fell from his eyes he bit down on his fists to try and muffle his sobs not wanting to wake Aaron he had been having the same dream for a while now well you could call it a nightmare more than a dream, he slipped out of bed and padded out of the room and headed downstairs and settled himself down onto the sofa wrapping himself up in the soft grey throw they kept hung over the back of the sofa and flicked on the TV making sure the volume was low enough not to disturb Justin whose room was on the back of the house behind the kitchen.

"Rob?." Aaron's voice called and Robert turned towards the door as Aaron stepped into the living room a look of worry on his face.

"Bad dream." Robert said and Aaron nodded and padded over to crouch down and stroked a hand through Robert's hair.

"Why didn't you wake me?." Aaron asked and Robert shrugged "no point in both of us missing out is there." He said simply and Aaron just shook his head and kissed Robert softly on the forehead.

"What was the dream about baby?." Aaron asked and Robert winced "Dad." He whispered and Aaron shuddered "Not when you were fifteen?." He asked quietly and hugged Rob when he nodded "Dad really hated me didn't he?." Robert sobbed.

"Oh Rob it's okay I love you I won't ever hurt you like that I promise you are always safe with me." Aaron said softly rubbing Robert's back to try and calm him down.

Aaron was worried Robert hadn't dreamed about his dad for a long time.

Robert slept better after having told Aaron about his dream and Aaron simply held Robert close.


	22. Leathered.

_'sacked him leathered me and never talked about it again.'_

Robert hadn't told anyone apart from Aaron what had happened that night when he was fifteen and his father caught him kissing and cuddling with another boy , Tom had been a couple of years older than Robert and had been helping out on the farm Robert had realized he was developing feelings for the lad the same feelings he had for Laura his girlfriend at that time he thought by spending more time with Laura the feelings he had for Tom would face and no one would ever have to find out about his true sexuality.

Then one night in late October Tom had stayed for dinner and hadn't got a warm enough sweater to walk home in so Robert offered to lend him one and took him up to his room to fetch it Jack wasn't home at this point he had popped out to take Katie and Andy into town to see a film, Robert quietly led Tom upstairs to his bedroom leaving the door open and dug out a sweater for Tom to.borrow to cycle home.

What happened next had gone on to shape who Robert would be as a person he became quiet and withdrawn he broke up with Laura or more like she broke up with him when he told her what happened and why he hadn't been able to attend her birthday party because of the bruises from the beating Jack had given him.

Robert blinked and looked around him at the bustle of the busy Saturday evening in the pub it was his older brother Jackie's birthday and Robert was meeting him in the pub with Aaron for.dinner and a few drinks to celebrate.

Robert hadn't seen Jackie since he was nine years old and Jackie had been seventeen at the time Jackie had gone off to join the marines and had been posted to the Falklands not too long into his career.

"Robbie?." A soft voice called and Robert turned around and tears immediately began to stream down his cheeks and Jackie gathered his long lost brother into his arms and just held him tightly.

Aaron watched the brothers talking to each other and then spotted Justin and Austin coming in from the back of the pub were they had been hanging out with Issac and Noah.

"Hey Dad I'm not feeling so good can I go home if Justin's with me I will go straight to bed I promise?." Austin asked and I nodded "Dani still with Eve and Sammy?." I asked and Justin nodded I reached out and put my hand against Austin's forehead and felt a slight raise in his temperature.

"Take some fever reducer when you get home and just get cosy okay." I said and Austin nodded and they left for home.

When we got home Austin was sound asleep curled up on the sofa in the lounge and Justin was in his room playing quietly on his Xbox Robert took Dani upstairs and put her to bed then came back down and gently woke Austin to see how he was feeling.

I grabbed the thermometer from the kitchen drawer and went to join them in the living room, as I entered the room I saw Robert cuddling Austin who was leaning into his chest.

"Can I check your temperature mate?." I asked and Austin nodded and I slipped the thermometer under his tongue and waited for it to beep.

"38.3 a bit high but not anything to worry about just yet but enough to make you feel ropey huh?." I asked and Austin nodded and Robert fetched the fever reducer and measured out the correct dose for his age into the little cup and passed it to Austin who downed it with a grimace at the taste.

"Come on buddy let's get you settled into bed you'll feel better in the morning." I said and Austin nodded.

Later when we were sat on the sofa and I was playing with Robert's left hand I asked him if he was okay and was alarmed to see he had tears in his eyes and a few leaking down his cheeks.

I kissed his hand and Robert looked at me "it was great to see Jackie tonight." He whispered and I nodded "he saved you life didn't he?." I asked and Robert nodded "he found me after Dad kicked me out when I was nineteen." He said.

I was exhausted but still worried about Robert he was likely not to sleep tonight because of talking about Jack and what had happened when he had come out at 15.

I was right baby didn't sleep he was restless and kicked out more than he has in a long time he was so scared he even wet the bed something he hasn't done in a long time I managed to calm him down and he finally fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

Austin looked awful the next morning as I woke him to see if he felt any better his cough sounded horrible and he was still very warm to the touch.


	23. Sick in exam season.

Aaron sighed as the upstairs bathroom door banged shut and winced hearing the distinctive sound of vomit hitting the toilet. Aaron knocked on the door 

"Ni you okay I thought you were getting better love?." He called through the door.

"Not Ni Pops." And Aaron was shocked to hear how croaky Sebs voice sounded.

"Oh Seb darling." Aaron replied and pushed the door open to the bathroom and felt his heart break seeing the sight before him Seb was hunched over the toilet his face was pale and sweaty and he was doing all he could not to puke.

"Do you think it's just stress love or do you feel sick?." Aaron asked.

Robert heard the conversation and came upstairs carrying a cup of water for Seb and offered to keep Niall out of the way to let Seb rest as much as he needed to.

Aaron helped Seb to his feet once he was done being sick and helped him back to bed.


End file.
